Alone In Playa Linda
by VampWriter88
Summary: REVAMPED! Life begins as normal for Ava and her housemates until Johnny's niece Audri Durant arrives, seeking escape from her unfit parents. But Audri has a secret that may end a beginning friendship with Bradin Westerly, causing nothing but complications
1. All In The Family

Alone In Playa Linda

By: Ashley Loudan

Disclaimer: I own none of the Summerland characters in this story except

for Audri, Bruce, Jesica and Cole. All the other characters

belong to the late Aaron Spelling and the WB.

Rating: I set the rating to PG. Everything should be fine for everyone to read,

but there will be some suggestive dialogue.

Setting: This story takes place after the episode, "Fireworks," in Season 1.

Chapter 1

A brilliant orange sun rose slowly above the California ocean. The rays of light soon spread, casting multi-colored reflections on the water's smooth surface. Gulls dipped their wings lightly in the sea, in search for their morning meal. A few early risers jogged along the shore before dragging themselves to work. Life began to stir amongst the households as their residents awoke to greet another beautiful day on the California coast.

Ava Gregory, a near veteran to Playa Linda, sat indulged in the morning newspaper, occasionally sipping her usual cup of coffee. She frowned slightly at the article she was reading, then folded up the paper and tossed it aside on the table. Picking up her coffee mug, she stood up from her chair and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. As Ava uncovered the items she needed, her twelve-year-old niece, Nikki was coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Aunt Ava," Nikki said cheerfully, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn before taking a seat at the table. She carefully unfolded the newspaper her aunt had neglected to look for movie times.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Like a baby," Nikki smiled, then paused in thought before asking, "Do you know any good date movies that are out right now?"

Ava knew why Nikki was asking. Her niece's 'house arrest' sentence after Founder's Day was now over, and Cameron Bale was back in the picture. She couldn't help but smile to see the nearly innocent look on Nikki's face.

"Why don't you help me with breakfast, and we'll go over the choices."

Nikki grinned, "Okay, deal."

After a movie decision had been made, Susannah and Bradin came downstairs.

"What's for breakfast?" Bradin asked, entering the kitchen.

"My famous bacon, egg and cheese omelet," Ava answered, sorting through the food items on the counter.

"Sounds delicious," Bradin replied, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"They are exquisite if I do say so myself," she remarked, handing the unused food to Nikki, who placed them back in the refrigerator and closed the door.

"Where's Derrick? He's usually up way before any of us," Nikki asked, noticing that her younger brother hadn't come down with the other two.

"Oh, him and Johnny went for a walk early this morning on the beach," Ava answered, tearing the bacon into small pieces and throwing them in the skillet while Nikki stirred the eggs. She nodded, pleased with the answer.

"Where's Jay?" Susannah whispered to Ava, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

"Him and Erika went to the surf shop earlier…much earlier," she whispered back, careful so as not to let Bradin overhear her.

"Right," Susannah said, nodding.

"Um…Bradin, could you set the table for me?" Ava asked, throwing in her last ingredient.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, and Bradin, don't you have another surfing lesson today?" she asked, turning off the stove. The house was now filled with the sultry smell of eggs and bacon.

"Yeah, why?" Bradin asked, digging down plates from the cupboard.

"Tread softly, girlfriend," Susannah warned, passing Ava in another low whisper.

"No reason really. Jay just wanted me to ask you if he could come down for a while to watch how you've progressed."

Bradin rolled his eyes and his expression turned into one of annoyance.

"What was that for?"

"You know that I'm not the one he wants to watch, Aunt Ava."

Ava opened her mouth to speak words she wasn't sure of, but Bradin cut her off quickly.

"Forget it, I don't care what he does," Bradin said, storming outside, leaving his job undone.

"Bradin-" Ava called after him. Bradin ignored his name, and was already out of sight.

"Obviously, 'tread softly' is something you still have yet to learn," Susannah said.

"Yeah, that and so much more."

"Don't worry about that, you're doing fine, but don't push it with him, Ava. He has got to get over Erika and accept the fact that there will never be anything more between them other than friendship. Plus, you know how temperamental teenage boys are over girls, " Susannah said, resuming Bradin's abandoned job.

"I know, but I just feel bad for him. I can tell he really likes her, and Jay's not exactly helping anything. I mean, he is the one that got Bradin into this mess when he first got here," Ava protested.

"Jay and Erika are dating. That's something Bradin's going to have to deal with. Well, that and the fact that Jay was here first. Besides, she's a lot older than him."

"It's only four years."

"Yes, but it makes all the difference in the world sometimes, especially when you're young and stupid."

Ava allowed herself a slight smile as she distributed breakfast and thought about it once more. Turning everything over in her mind and once again making no better sense of it, she decided to leave it be. With a sigh she said, "And so the day begins…again."

Nikki and Susannah had just seated themselves at the table when Johnny and Derrick came running in, feverish with the morning sun.

"Auntie Ava, I won!" Derrick exclaimed excitedly, and out of breath.

"You did? What did you win?" Ava asked, smiling back and embracing her youngest nephew.

"Yeah, I beat Johnny by a mile! We had a race to see who could get back home the fastest and I won!"

"He sure did," Johnny laughed, taking his seat at the table, "Youth sure isn't wasted on the young. Give me five my man," Johnny said, holding out his hand to Derrick.

Bradin soon followed, coming inside without a word and took his place around the table. They all took hands, said a silent grace, and ate most of their meal in silence. Yes, the day had indeed begun for everyone in Playa Linda.


	2. Emotions and Deliverance

Chapter 2

Dear Johnny,

Catherine and Jason are fighting again today. I've stopped calling them mom and dad to save my own sanity. No surprise there I bet. Even when things were good once upon a time, they were never fit to be parents. Why does God feel the need to punish me like this? What did I do to make him angry? I ask myself these questions every day or every time I hear them fighting. But they are always left unanswered, no proof for this Hell. My prayers of having a better life also go unanswered and unseen. I know what they would do to me if I tried to escape. If I think my life is bad now… I try to hold on, waking up every day to tell myself that things will be different; that today something better will come along. But every day resembles my prayers…unanswered and always the same.

I wonder what you would say if you saw the three of us now. A family that once had everything with luxury in its name, is now a broken family living in a run-down apartment building; our downward spiral was caused solely by one word: addiction. My father is unemployed and a drug addict, while my mother is an abusive alcoholic. What would you think of us now, seeing your brother shooting drugs every morning, then spending the afternoon passed out at the kitchen table? Or how about your worthless sister-in-law drinking from sun up to sun down religiously each day? Then there's me, your niece who has managed to keep clean from the mentioned substances but has found herself five months pregnant with no one left to turn to for help. Even if I had the chance…he's too far away…

I wish I could know what it feels like to wake up every morning in an amazing house overlooking the ocean. Wouldn't that be wonderful; to live in total freedom with nothing holding you down? I guess I'll never know now. It would take a miracle to release me from this prison.

Love,

Audri Durant

Audri sighed and closed her diary, a previous birthday gift sent by her uncle. She listened to the rain beat steadily on the roof, then looked down at her growing belly and ran her hands over it. Her vision clouded as she felt the hot tears welling up in her eyes. She looked around her tiny, disheveled room and wondered how she was going to take care of her baby in such conditions. Audri had pondered adoption so many times, but how could she be certain that her child wouldn't end up in the same kind of life? She couldn't bear to think about it. Things had to change…and quickly, but how? She couldn't run away again, risking it once had been more than enough. She would get caught. _Caught_. The word lingered in her mind like an appalling curse word. When she had been caught the first time, she had paid for it dearly and had never attempted to escape again. It had taken months for the physical wounds to heal and the emotional ones never would. Thankfully, that had been nearly seven months ago, two months before the baby.

"Audri! Get out here right now!" a hoarse voice yelled, startling her.

Audri winced at the sound of her mother, but she knew better than to not obey. On her way to the living room, she witnessed the familiar scene of her father at the table, heating up the bottom of a spoon with a lighter. Slowly, the spoon's contents melted into liquid. She turned away, repulsed by what inevitably followed. Her mother was sitting on the couch swigging a beer as usual. She looked up at her daughter as she entered the room, her blue eyes bloodshot and glassy, while her filthy blonde hair hung in messy strands around her face.

"Get me another beer…and…bring me my cigarettes. I want my cigarettes," she slurred.

"Please, mom," Audri said hesitating on the word, but saying it gently, "you've already had enough today. Let me make you some coffee or something."

Her mother stared at her daughter, emptying the last of the beer that was left in the bottle without taking Audri out of her sight. Suddenly, she bolted upright from the couch, grabbed her daughter and shoved her against the wall. Audri's back made a cracking sound as it connected with the wall and she cried out in pain. Her hands instinctively went to her stomach.

"Don't tell me what I need, you little slut!" she screamed.

"Stop it! Please! Don't hurt it, please," Audri screamed back, remaining in a protective position on the floor.

Incredulously, her mother backed off, laughing, and stumbled back to the couch. Audri's eyes were wide with fear and her heart filled with anger as she found the strength to pick herself up carefully. Slowly, Audri went into the kitchen, taking a beer from the refrigerator and cigarettes from the drawer. After going into the living room and handing them to her mother without a word, she headed back toward her room.

"Hey sweetie, come here," her father whispered, as if he hadn't seen or heard any of the commotion before.

She turned to face him, cringing as he removed the needle from his arm. No matter how many times she saw him do this, she never got used to it.

"Yeah?" she whispered, keeping her eyes toward the living room.

He looked up at her again, almost surprised that she was standing there. Audri's eyes met his, and she knew that he had already forgotten that he asked her to his side. She watched his gaze fall to her stomach, then back up to her, and he began to laugh.

"Who knocked you up?" he asked, hysterical with laughter.

Audri turned away from the man she no longer knew, grief sinking in. The shame she felt was indescribable on so many levels.

"Wait, wait," her father whispered, reaching out for her arm and turning her around again.

"What?" Audri said, defeated.

She watched as he dug into his pocket and retrieved a large sum of up money, rolled up and secured with a rubber band.

"Take this and get me some more," he pointed to the small empty bag lying near his arm. "You know where to go."

Audri slowly took it from his hand, holding it in her own, praying desperately that she wasn't dreaming again. She didn't know where her father had gotten the cash, and right now she didn't care. A glimmer of hope arose in her mind as she looked back at him, smiled slightly and nodded. Her miracle had finally arrived.

"Yeah. I know exactly where to go."


	3. Surfing Lessons

Chapter 3

"Hey Kansas!"

Bradin immediately recognized the voice and turned around to see Erika coming towards him. His hopes were quickly dashed when he saw she wasn't alone. Her surfboard was tucked under one arm, and Jay's hand was clasped tightly in her free hand. Bradin cleared his throat and went back to waxing his board, feeling jealousy spark inside him. Jay and Erika glanced over at each other somewhat awkwardly, and released their hands.

"Hey there, Bradin," Jay said with a nod of his head.

"Whatever," Bradin muttered under his breath.

Erika ignored the tension between the two males and tried to overlook it. Instead she replied, putting a competitive edge in her voice, "You ready to get crushed today, Kansas?"

Bradin snorted, then glared up at Jay, and "I doubt there's anymore _crushing_ left to do."

"Bradin-" Jay started, shaking his head.

"I'm ready," he said cutting Jay off.

Bradin picked up his surfboard and walked toward the water. Erika sighed, watching him and finally felt her own frustration building.

"Erika, Erika, don't let him get to you like that. I already tried to explain things to him, but he just won't listen to me. Maybe if you talk to him, you can finally set it straight," Jay said, glancing over at Bradin. "If you don't, I'll fight him to the death."

"Jay!" Erika exclaimed, giggling.

"I'm just kidding," Jay laughed, then added, "I think."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him. I'm not sure what I need to say to convince him."

"Say what's in here," he said, pointing to her heart, "not up here," then pointed to her head.

She smiled, kissed him quickly, then went to catch up with Bradin. Jay took a seat in the sand, and hoped Bradin would come to his senses…after all, he was still a kid.

"Are you ready?" Bradin asked, when Erika was beside him.

"Bradin, we need to talk before we go out there."

"About what? Oh, let me guess, Jay?"

"Yes, about Jay and me. Look, I know you're upset with him and-"

"Yeah, I can see where this is going."

"Bradin, you need to hear this," Erika said, feeling anxious to get all of her words right and precise. "You're a great guy, and we've become good friends. You have a lot going for you, and you're getting to be one hell of a surfer, but this whole thing between the three of us has got to stop."

"Who do you think you are, my mother?" Bradin snapped.

"Of course not, Bradin. How could you say that?"

Neither Bradin nor Erika could break the silence for several moments. It saddened Erika to think of his situation, even though she had a similar one herself.

"I don't want to begin to imagine what you've been through these past few weeks, and I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like that. No one can ever take your mother's place, but I've told you this before and I'm telling you again. You have to understand that I am in love with Jay, and that's not going to change."

"You can't seriously-"

"I do."

"But…why? After everything he put you through the last time, you're going to just pretend like it never happened?"

"Bradin, I'm not saying that there won't be times when I might regret it, but there is such a thing as a second chance, and I'm willing to give that to him. You can do so much better than me. I mean, pretty soon there will be tons of girls lining up at your door, but I'm not going to be one of them. That's something you're going to have to accept. I want us to be friends, you know, the kind that can hang out together and have fun. I want us to be there for each other…as friends. Is that something you'd be willing to do, for me?"

He listened to every word Erika said, not once zoning out like he usually did if the topic was a subject he didn't care to hear. Bradin knew by the look she was giving him that she was completely sincere. He also knew without any more debating, that no matter how much he didn't want to, he had to let her go…for now.

"Yes I'm willing to do that for you. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk, but I understand. And just let it be said that I will kill Jay if he ever hurts you again."

"Bradin-"

"Joking, I'm joking," Bradin smiled. "You ready to hit the waves?"

"Show me what you got, Kansas."

Erika ran at the water, threw her board out in front of her and paddled toward the sea. Bradin watched her with a smile on his face, the same way he had when he had his first surfing lesson, then followed her.

"How's he doing Jay?"

Jay felt Ava take a seat next to him and smiled, "I think Erika finally got through to him."

"You're kidding," Ava said disbelievingly.

"No, I really think she did. You just missed it, they were talking and now they're both in the water."

Ava was impressed on two levels. One was with Erika because she had gotten close enough to Bradin to make a difference. Number two would be watching her nephew take on one of the most powerful forces of Mother Nature. She gasped excitedly as he caught a wave.

"Go, go!" Jay and Ava yelled, jumping to their feet.

Their excitement ended as fast as it had come when Bradin lost his footing and fell off his board into a crashing wave. Ava grimaced, as did Jay.

"Man, if he keeps that up," Jay laughed, "he'll be sore from head to toe in the morning."

"Yes, okay. What time? Thursday, nine o'clock? Yes sir, definitely. We'll be there. Thank you so much."

Susannah hung up the phone and glanced over the piece of paper she had just written on. She let out an overly excited squeal and re-read the notes. Johnny and Derrick came running downstairs a few seconds later.

"Susannah, what's wrong?" Derrick asked with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What is it?" Johnny asked, holding Derrick by the shoulders.

"You're never going to believe this! Ava and I were just invited to Los Angeles for an interview with the executive editor of Elie magazine on Thursday. They said they've seen some of our designs, and are interested in possibly doing some business."

"That's great! Where's Ava, does she know?"

"No, she went down to the beach to find Jay."

"This doesn't mean we'll have to move again does it?" Derrick asked sadly.

Susannah understood where he was coming from, and smiled gently as she kneeled down to face him. "No sweetie. This is just a meeting to see if they like your aunt's designs. If there was any chance of us getting jobs, we would be able to work from here in the house."

"Promise?"

"I certainly do promise. Now hop on," Susannah said, turning around so Derrick could climb on her back.

"Okay," Johnny said, clapping his hands together, "who wants to go play with the Frisbee on the beach?"

"Oh, I do!" Nikki said, coming out of her room and raising her hand.

"Alright, let's go then. Are you guys coming too?" Johnny asked, grabbing the Frisbee off the table.

"What do you say, Derrick?" Susannah asked.

"I say last one to the beach does my chores for the rest of the week!" Derrick exclaimed, jumping off of Susannah's back.

Johnny and Susannah laughed, then looked at Nikki, who smiled back wickedly. All of a sudden the three of them took off running, leaving Derrick staring after them.

"Hey! No fair!" Derrick laughed.


	4. Escape Delay

Chapter 4

Even with all of her emotions flowing rapidly out of her, it didn't take Audri long to pack what few possessions she had. Her journal, a few articles of clothing, Johnny's letter containing the picture of his house, and a few other necessities were among these items. She threw on her jacket; carefully tucking away the roll of cash her father had so willingly given her. Taking one last look around, she headed out, shutting the door quietly behind her, and smiled.

In the living room, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother had passed out on the couch, the beer bottle on the coffee table, and the cigarette burning to ashes clenched in her hand. Audri knew that it was now or never; once the cigarette burned down enough, it would singe the skin between her fingers, and she would wake up in a rage, looking for someone to hit. She had figured that her father had also passed out, and she was right. She smiled slightly, hearing soft snoring coming from his slumber. Moving past him, she grabbed the car keys from the counter, and left as quickly as she could manage.

Audri felt security already starting to build within her, and she didn't want that feeling to subside. She was almost at a run going down the hallway, passing many doors leading to empty apartments. Her footsteps echoed behind her, sounding like hammers slamming into the floor.

She reached the elevator and froze, her heart almost stopping in her chest.

'It can't be, oh God, not now.' She thought.

Coming up the stairs toward her, from the main floor, were two uniformed police officers. They were whispering something about the building, but Audri couldn't make out their words. She had never wanted this old elevator to open so badly as she did now, but nothing happened. She pressed the button again. This time, she could hear the pulleys going to work as the shaft slowly rose to where she was. Unfortunately, it didn't open in time.

"Excuse me, miss!" one of them called to her.

"Y...yes, sir?" she stammered, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You don't have to be alarmed. This is my partner Officer Alemar, and I'm Officer Cooper. We just wanted to ask you about a couple we think may be living here. You're the only person we've seen so far, so..."

"Okay, I'll help you."

"Have you heard of the Durant's?"

She hesitated.

"Miss?"

"Yes sir," then figuring she better give a better explanation, she said, "they're my neighbors."

"Oh, I see."

His partner was scribbling down notes on a little notepad, and for some reason, Audri became a little startled. Officer Alemar must have noticed, because he looked up and said, "Just standard procedure."

She nodded.

"Is there a problem officer? I mean, with the Durant's?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, but we received a call just a while ago saying that there might be a disturbance here. A neighbor said it sounded like it was coming from their apartment."

"We've gotten reports before about these particular people causing quite the commotion,"

Officer Cooper finished.

"Yes, I agree."

"Do you know which-"

"419."

"I'm sorry?"

"They live in apartment 419."

"Do they have any children?"

Audri smiled. "Not anymore."

The officers thought nothing of her comment; Officer Alemar scribbled more notes, then tucked the pad away in his breast pocket.

"Thank you, Miss---"

"Douglas," she finished, saying the first name that came to here mind.

"Miss Douglas, thank you for your cooperation."

"Have a nice evening," Officer Alemar said with a nod of his head.

Audri breathed a sigh of relief as they moved on down the hall, and turned the corner. The elevator doors opened, and Audri quietly cursed them. The last thing she heard before the elevator doors closed, was the distant sound of firm knocking on a door.

When the elevator opened at the ground floor, she sprinted out of the building's double doors into the night. To her relief, no one was around, but she could already hear the verbal abuse the police were getting from her anything but sober mom. She fished out the car keys from her pocket and unlocked the driver's side to the car. She threw her small backpack inside, and gasped as a hand grabbed her shoulder.


	5. Goodbye Reflections

Chapter 5 

She whirled around, fear flooding her insides. Relief found her then, as she recognized a familiar face. It was Bruce, the neighborhood watchman. Even though it was a crappy part of an Arizona town, it still had a watchman.

"Hey, Audri, sorry did I frighten you?" he had a slight southern accent, but it was gentle, concerned.

Audri took a deep breath and exhaled.

"No, it's okay. I was just, uh, on my way out."

"This late?" he was suspicious, she knew.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to get an early start, you know, going to see some relatives in Kansas," she said, trying her hardest to sound calm. She didn't mean to lie to him, but she didn't want to tell him the truth.

Audri had known Bruce since the first day they had moved into the apartment. He had been a security guard at the Phoenix Memorial Hospital then. She had been ten years old, just a little shy, but mature for her age regardless. He had helped them move in their belongings, then proceeded to invite them across the street for dinner at his home. He had surprisingly been an excellent cook and Audri took to him well. She had noticed his lucid blue eyes, and how they held a sort of emptiness, like something wasn't quite complete. Her parents and Bruce had become close friends, almost like they had known each other forever.

When Audri was twelve, Bruce had married Jesica Porter, a waitress at the corner café that he frequented, and almost at once, the emptiness in Bruce's eyes had disappeared. Audri loved Jesica since she had first met her. She had a motherly quality about her, different from Audri's mother that was invigorating. Jesica had taken to Audri almost at once and in no time, had made her a frequent guest at their house. She had taught the young girl how to sew, bake and little remedies to fixing every day problems. Things Audri's mother had yet to learn herself.

After a while, Jesica had introduced Audri to her son, Cole, who had been her only child from her previous marriage. Cole was almost two years older than Audri, and lived with his father on the other part of town. He and Audri had gone to the same school however. Arriving every other weekend to visit his mother, Cole had been quite a handsome young man, standing at almost five foot ten, with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had his mother's eyes; she knew that instantly the first time they had met. She had been reasonably close with him, and had developed somewhat of a crush on him. She had been just another girl to have just another crush on a popular guy. She had been closer than any other girl when he had comforted her one night after she had experienced one of the first series of fights that would break out in the household. He had given her a place to stay for the night, and when she had awoken the next morning comfortable on the couch, he had made her breakfast. All throughout their time together, the most they had done was kissed a few times. Audri had remained a virgin, and didn't understand how she had gotten pregnant, or when.

A few weeks later, things had taken an unexpected turn when Jesica was diagnosed with progressive breast cancer and died three months later. All at once, Cole stopped coming by. Bruce had regained the emptiness in his eyes, more so than before. Audri's parents had made fighting their new hobby, and eventually, each one had separately picked up their own escape habit. Then ultimately, Audri's stomach had grown little by little.

A gunshot fired without warning through the night air, snapping Audri back to reality. Both her and Bruce stared back at the apartment building for any signs of explanation. A tear slipped from the corner of Audri's eye and traced a line down her face. She turned back to Bruce, who was returning her gaze.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have to go."

"Audri, what is…why did…?"

"Bruce, listen to me," she started then just let the words come out all at once, "the police are inside. They're arresting my parents you do the math. I'm getting out of here, and I'm not coming back. Please, assist the cops with what ever they need, just don't tell them who I am or where I've gone. I can't help them anymore. Please promise me."

"Audri…"

"Promise me!"

"Alright," he replied, barely a whisper, a tear slipping down his own cheek.

As she saw his tears, her own resurfaced. She gave him a hug; him holding her as if he didn't want to ever let her go. He probably didn't, and that made it even harder.

"At least tell me where you're going, where you're really going."

"I did, I'm going…" she knew that he knew she was lying. He deserved to know. "I'm going to California, to…to Playa Linda."

"Your uncle."

Audri's eyes grew wide, "how did you know?"

"Your mother told me about him years ago. She said he was your only other living relative. You said you were going to visit relatives, so I just put two and two together."

She smiled, "You always did know me a little better than they did."

He smiled back, and watched without another word as she climbed into the car and started the engine. She could see the sadness in his eyes, as she waved goodbye, and felt her heart breaking, leaving behind the only person who she could really call her family in that town. But a glimmer of hope arose again, as she turned her mind and thoughts toward her seemingly brighter future.


	6. Redemption

Chapter 6 

Around the time Audri had retreated to the confinements of her room to pack her things, Bradin had taken to the waves to finish the day. He was naturally improving with his battle against Mother Nature; he had Erika to thank for that. He admitted, he couldn't stay mad at Jay forever, besides like Erika said, there would eventually be someone for him, and when that time came, he would forget about her and move on. Until then, there was no harm in just thinking about what could have been, right? Wrong. He lost his balance, and hit the water hard, his surfboard flying out from under him. His body plunged further into the sea, making him snag his arm on a coral reef. He tried to scream but nothing except bubbles exited his open mouth. He reached the surface, grabbed frantically for his surfboard, and swam to shore as best he could with his good arm. Once the water was at his waist he hurried to the beach, the current pushing him right along, making it harder for him to stand. Throwing his board angrily to the sand, he collapsed, holding his arm.

"Bradin!"

He looked over and saw Jay jogging toward him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, helping Bradin to his feet.

"I hit the reef."

"Were you surfing alone?"

Bradin didn't respond, instead he gritted his teeth at the pain, bracing himself for yet another lecture.

"Well you obviously didn't learn anything from swimming alone the last time."

"That was at night, Jay!"

"It doesn't matter whether its night or daytime, never go surfing alone!"

"I'm sorry, okay! It won't happen again."

"Alright, let's get you up to the house and get that bandaged up."

Jay picked up his surfboard and backpack, while Bradin dealt with the searing pain in his arm.

"I talked to Erika today," Bradin said, deciding that redemption was now or never.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, this morning. I think she, uh, finally got through to me."

"About time someone did," Jay said, smiling.

Bradin returned it.

"Yeah, well, we had a nice long talk, and I told her I'd leave her to you if she found me a date for the Fourth of July party at the pier."

"Sounds like a deal. You sure you want her to pick your date out?"

"Why not? I don't know anyone around here."

"So does this mean we're cool?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

They went inside the house, Bradin flopping on the couch. Jay fetched the First Aid kit and dug out the supplies he needed. Within minutes, he had Bradin patched up and ready to go. His wetsuit however, was not so fortunate. It had been torn vertically from the shoulder to an inch below his elbow. It could be repaired, but not for several weeks.

As Bradin hit the shower, Johnny, Susannah, Nikki, Derrick and Ava all came in at once. Jay greeted them, exchanged a few words with Ava about Bradin's accident, then withdrew into the beach house he called his room. Ava and Susannah got to work on some of their designs, excitedly discussing the coming meeting with Elie in two days, while Johnny, Nikki and Derrick got to work on dinner.

When dinner was ready, everyone sat down, joined hands and said blessing. The Westerly children couldn't help but think of their parents every time they came together at the table. Each one would have their own memories to ready to recall in their mind as dinner began once more. They were still adjusting to Aunt Ava's life-style, making more of an effort to do so.

"Did you two have fun today with Johnny and Susannah?" Ava asked, passing Jay the mashed potatoes.

"Did we ever!" Derrick exclaimed, "Johnny and I beat the girls," he said, barely a whisper.

"We'll so get you back," Nikki said.

Johnny and Susannah smiled.

"Aunt Ava?" Bradin said.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to be excused from dessert tonight, I'm gonna go to bed a little early."

"Oh?"

"Well, Jay told me about the dolphins that swim by here right after sunrise, so I was gonna check it out."

"Do you want me to wake you up?"

"Um, no, I'll set my alarm."

Ava nodded, exchanging a quick smiling glance with Jay.

After dinner, Ava came into Bradin and Derrick's room to say good night, and found Bradin just getting into bed.

"I just came in to say good night, and that I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For fixing things between you and Jay."

"Yeah, well, that's Erika's fault."

Ava laughed.

"I know she loves Jay. I just hope he doesn't break her heart again."

"Yeah, I know. I guess we'll see."

"She's suppose to find me a date for the pier party on the Fourth."

Ava smiled. "You know what Bradin? You are without a doubt your father's son."


	7. Arrival in Paradise

Chapter 7 

Later that night, when the dishes were washed and put away, and things began to wind down for the evening, the adults were restless, except for one.

"Hey, don't any of you bother waking me up in the morning. Erika's going to open the shop up for me tomorrow, so I'm sleeping in," Jay said, grabbing the available blanket draped over a single lounging chair.

"Have fun with that, man," Johnny said with a smile, taking a seat on the couch.

"Plan to, Johnny boy, night."

"Night," the remaining adults said in unison.

"I still cannot believe we're both going to L.A. in two days," Ava said.

"You, Susannah nearly fainted when the call came," Johnny said.

"Well, this is a big deal, what did you expect? Isn't it great though, it's happening, it's really happening," Susannah replied, taking a seat opposite of Johnny.

"This could very well be what we need for our clothing line, its what we've always dreamed of doing, and it seems like its about to come true."

"Jay and I can watch the kids while you guys are away, it'll be a piece of cake. Better yet, we'll celebrate when you guys get back," Johnny said.

"I don't know about you guys, but its nearly eleven o'clock and I'm not the least bit tired," Susannah said, matter-of-factly.

"Me neither," Ava replied.

"Well, you girls must be awfully contagious, 'cause I'm not tired either," Johnny said, rising from the couch.

He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed three beers out of the refrigerator, then came back into the living room and handed one to Ava and one to Susannah. Once Johnny sat down again, and they had their bottles open, a toast ensued.

"To L.A." Susannah said.

"To L.A." Ava and Johnny repeated.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Ava said, puzzled.

"It better not be that next door neighbor again," Susannah said, getting annoyed. "I already told him twice that I wasn't interested."

Johnny set his beer down and walked to the door. He opened it, and was surprised to see a young girl standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, I figured you probably wouldn't remember me. You haven't seen me in years. It's me, Uncle Johnny, Audri."

Johnny stood there speechless. This was the last person he would have ever expected to see here, and he was interested in why she in fact was there.

"Please Audri, come in."

Audri stepped inside and became a little uneasy seeing Ava and Susannah's puzzled stares. Johnny closed the door and joined the group. He put a hand on Audri's shoulder and introduced her.

"Ava, Susannah, this is my niece, Audri Durant. Audri, I'm sure you remember Ava…"

"Oh, yes, of course. It's nice to finally meet you," she said, extending her hand. Ava took it kindly.

"And this is my other roommate, Susannah Rexford. Our other roommate, Jay, is currently snoring in the beach house."

Audri chuckled and shook Susannah's hand as well.

"Wow, all of you live here?" Audri said, disbelievingly, "Its even more beautiful inside, better than I imagined."

"Thank you very much, Audri," Ava said, "and my niece and nephews live here with us too, but they're all asleep right now."

Audri smiled and nodded.

"Please, sit down," Ava said, gesturing to the empty spot on the couch.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet all of you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Susannah replied.

Audri pulled her backpack off and placed it down beside her.

"You have nieces and nephews too?"

"Yes, I have one niece named Nikki who's 13, and my two nephews, Bradin and Derrick, who are 17 and 9."

"Wow," Audri replied, amazed.

"Would you like to hang up your coat?" Susannah asked.

"Oh no, that's okay."

Susannah nodded.

"Look, I know this is 'out of the blue' for you guys. I certainly didn't mean to just show up uninvited, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. My parents were arrested just as I left, I just…couldn't stay there any longer."

"Arrested? What do you mean they were arrested?" Johnny asked, a little alarmed.

"This is where the fun starts, I guess," Audri said, sarcastically, looking down at her feet.

"If you would feel more comfortable, Susannah and I could leave so,"

"No, please, you don't have to. I remember you Ms. Gregory, and Susannah, if you're a friend of Uncle Johnny's and Aunt Ava's then I trust you."

"Okay, as long as you're sure."

"I am."

They both nodded, and got comfortable again in their seats.

"Tell us what happened Audri," Johnny said, taking her hand in his.

Audri then began her story.

"Shortly after I lost contact with you, things starting getting bad."

All three of them listened intently as Audri let her years flow from her words. Ava and Susannah were in such a shock when she finished, that they had both started to cry, Johnny sat there, his hands folded in front of his face, deep in thought.

"Maybe the biggest surprise to me was this," Audri said, breaking the short silence that had occurred.

She stood up and unzipped her coat, tossing it aside on the empty chair next to her. She lifted up her shirt enough to expose her slightly rounded belly.

"Oh my God," Johnny said, astonished, "you're pregnant?"

Audri nodded, as tears started to fall down her pale cheeks. Johnny rose from his seat and embraced her tightly.

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll help you, we'll help you with what ever you need until its time."

His words comforted her and made her feel safe for the first time in her life. She broke down right there, a life's worth of anguish and fear flowing out of her in waves.

"Please help me," she sobbed into Johnny's shoulder, "I don't know how it happened, I didn't do anything wrong."

Johnny squeezed her tighter and told her it would be okay as Ava and Susannah rose from their seats. Ava stroked her hair, and Susannah gently rubbed her back.

"Audri, you don't have to worry about anything, you're home now."


	8. Night Thoughts

Chapter 8

As Audri unpacked her things, and Ava brought her some pajama's, her mind went back to what Audri had said earlier,

'_I remember you Ms. Gregory, and Susannah, if you're a friend of Uncle Johnny's and Aunt Ava's then I trust you.'_

"Susannah?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice, after we offered to leave before she told us about…you know, everything, she called me Aunt Ava."

Susannah smiled, "I noticed. I think maybe she assumed that you guys had gotten married."

"But _how_? I just," Ava closed her own sentence as Johnny entered the room.

"Hey, I think she's almost ready for bed."

"Oh, okay, I'll bring her these. I'll be awhile, I'm not going to bed myself until I get her settled," Ava emphasized _awhile_ and Susannah got the hint.

"Right, uh, I'll go with her," Johnny said, following right behind Ava.

Susannah chuckled and shook her head, "Good night, then."

"Night!" Johnny called back.

Ava and Johnny came down the stairs, and noticed Audri observing the pictures of the Westerly children on the mantle.

"Are these the kids?"

"Well, um," Ava stammered, setting down the pajama's on the couch, "their my sister's kids, the one's there and upstairs."

"So who's who?"

"Um, this one is my niece, Nikki and her friend Cameron. We just took that one a couple days ago. And this one, is Derrick."

"He's the youngest?"

"Yes."

"Is this the older one?"

"Oh, yes, that's Bradin. He's around your age actually."

"He's cute."

Ava smiled.

"How come there are no pictures of you and Uncle Johnny?"

Ava shot Johnny one of her, 'Help Me!' looks.

"Well, Audri," Johnny said, taking Ava's place.

"Didn't you two ever get married?"

With that Ava said, "It looks like you guy's have some catching up of your own to do, so I'm gonna go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning. Audri, your clothes are on the couch along with some pillows and blankets."

"Okay, thank you very much."

Ava nodded, and fled as fast as she could, away from what Johnny was about to explain. She made a stop to Bradin and Derrick's room, and gently shook Bradin awake.

"Aunt Ava?"

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"No, that's alright, is everything okay?"

"I figured I'd say something to you since you're going to be up before Nikki, Derrick and Jay tomorrow. Um, Johnny's niece stopped by, and it looks like she's going to be living with us for a while. She's around your age, and she's very nice. So, if by chance she's up when you are or when you get back, please help her out. She has no family except for Johnny and no friends at all."

"Alright, Aunt Ava, it's okay, you don't have to worry. I'll take her under my wing."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me and to Johnny, and I know this will mean a lot to her."

Ava kissed his forehead and exited the room. Bradin turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling, he was to tired to form a thought at the moment, and within minutes, was fast asleep again.

"Listen Audri, Ava and I never got married."

"But why? You guys were so much in love."

"I don't know it just didn't work out I guess. However, she and I have remained friends for years, and we really don't like to talk about what could've been, I mean, maybe someday, we'll give it another shot, but not right now."

Audri nodded, "Okay, so what do all of you do here?"

"You mean as a job?"

She nodded again.

"Well, Ava and Susannah are partners as fashion designers. They work on their own clothing lines here, upstairs opposite of Nikki's room. Jay owns a surf shop a couple blocks away and I work for Playa Linda reality."

"Wow, sounds like you guys are doing just fine."

"We are."

"So, what about the other kids, why are they here and not with their parents?"

"Well," Johnny said, running his fingers through his hair, "um, about a month ago, their parents were, uh, well they were killed in an accident in Kansas."

"Oh my God, so now they live here?"

"Yeah, Karen wanted Ava to take care of her kids."

"Wow, uh, I had…no idea."

"I know. It's okay."

A moment of silence passed before Johnny broke it.

"It's late, you better get some sleep."

"Okay, where's the bathroom so I can change?"

"Up the stairs, first one on your left."

"Thanks."

She picked up the clothes and headed for the bathroom while Johnny made her a bed on the couch. He took her coat and hung it up by the door, checking the pockets to make sure they were empty. Suddenly, his fingers came across an object in the inside pocket. He fished it out, and examined it. It was the roll of money, tied neatly together with a faded red rubber band. He brought it down and tucked it safely away in her backpack, not wanting to invade her privacy. She came down, her previous set of clothes folded up neatly in her arms. '_She looks a lot more comfortable_,' Johnny thought. As she laid them down beside her backpack, then stood up and stretched, Johnny noticed the faint roundness of her stomach.

"Audri, um, I hung your coat up over there, and uh,"

"You found the cash didn't you?"

"I did, I mean I wasn't trying to be nosey or anything, but,"

"Uncle Johnny, it's okay. Where did you put it?"

"In your bag."

"I told you it was a lot. I spent only about fifty of it to get here, for food and gas and everything. It was my savior."

"I know, it saved your life."

There was another moment of awkward silence, but nevertheless, they both said good night, and parted ways. Audri turned out the light, and got comfortable on the couch. It wasn't hard; it felt like she was sleeping on a fluffy cloud. The bed she had slept in back home, just that morning, now seemed like a million years ago.

_'I did it. I'm here, and everything is going to be okay now. My baby is going to have a good life and I'm not going to waste one minute of mine.'_

With that final thought she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	9. A Sunrise Promise

Note: Sorry this chapter took me so long to post. I have been extremely busy with school. However, to those of you who haven't abandoned me (wouldn't blame you if you did), this is the moment of truth. Bradin and Audri meet. Hmm, I wonder what will happen…?

Chapter 9

Audri awoke early the next morning around six o'clock. The couch was like a piece of a heaven cloud to her, and the pajama's Ava had lent her were the most comfortable she had ever worn.

The sun was not yet up, but Audri could tell it was going to be a beautiful day. She got up, stretched, then leafed through her backpack for an assortment of items. Preoccupied by her search to uncover what she needed, she didn't hear the sliding door open from the outside, nor did she hear someone step inside.

"Hello," said a voice.

It startled Audri, making her gasp and jump back in fright. Standing in front of her was a tall young man of seventeen, with blonde hair and expressive green eyes. He stood before her shirtless, with a towel wrapped around his waist, holding a cereal bowl in his palm.

"Whoa! Hey, it's all right. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," he said, taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Oh, it's okay, I just woke up," there was a long pause as she studied him, then a wave of recognition hit her, "Are you…Bradin?"

He smiled.

"Yes, and you must be Johnny's niece, Audri. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So, where were you this early in the morning?"

"Oh, I got up early to see the dolphins, but all I got to see was the sunrise, he said deflated and rather disappointed."

"No dolphins, huh?"

"Nope."

She giggled and he smiled, making her stomach melt into butterflies.

"Actually, the sun's still not fully up yet, if you wanna go see it."

Audri's face lit up.

"I'd love to! I've never seen the sun rise over the ocean. To be honest, I've never really watched the sun rise."

Bradin laughed, "Well come on then," he said, waving her forward.

She followed him outside to the beach, and saw the most incredible sight she had ever seen. She never thought anything could be so beautiful. The waves crashed gently on the shore, leaving their mark on the sand. Sea gulls flew by squawking at everything below them. The sun was half up, casting light in all directions. The smell of the ocean, although normal for Bradin, was the sweetest smell in the world to her. Finally, she felt like she was home.

"This is beautiful," Audri said, barely a whisper.

Bradin didn't reply, instead he just smiled at her.

"You don't know how long I've waited to see this, to smell the ocean, to touch the sand, to hear the waves crash and the seagulls sing. Just to be free," she arched her neck, letting the sun, now fully up, wash over her face. The coldness that she had once felt inside, the caged in feeling from being with her parents, was at last subsiding; a feeling of being free.

Bradin stood there, watching Audri take in the sights around her. He wondered what she meant from what she had just told him. After all, Ava hadn't really told him why she was here in the first place; he wanted to know.

"Why don't you tell me then? I have time."

Audri looked at him, and slowly shook her head. "I don't know if I should."

"Why not? I'm not going to freak out on you or anything. I promise, Scout's Honor."

'_You might once I tell you about the other person living inside of me right now."_

"Please?"

She stood there, thinking that if she were to tell him, he'd never speak to her again. However, if she told him and he didn't run then she'd know if everything she had been through was worth it or not. And if he didn't run, maybe he'd help her too.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But, I have to show you something first. After I show you, if you wanna like…run, I'll understand. This isn't easy for me."

"Show me and I promise," he said, taking a few steps closer to her, "I won't run."

She smiled at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I never do."

She inhaled deeply, studying his face for some sign, any sign at all that told her otherwise. She found none, no excuse not to show him.

"Give me your hand," she said softly.

He paused, then seeing her nod, obeyed. Slowly, she pressed his hand to her stomach and waited. Within seconds, Bradin felt a small thump. The baby had kicked ever so slightly, but her felt it.

"Oh my God."


	10. Morning Talk

Chapter 10 

Ava and Susannah awoke around seven, and went straight up into their designing room contemplating what to bring for their interview the next day. Susannah had called the night before and reserved two plane tickets to Los Angeles. Still, they talked excitedly and prepared what to say and show, hoping that they could dress to impress. Around nine o'clock, Johnny came upstairs, a worried look on his face.

"Ava?"

"Oh, hey Johnny. Did you just get up?" Ava said, sorting through material, not bothering to look up at him.

"Yeah, I did. Is Audri up here with you?"

This time, she looked up.

"No, I thought she was still downstairs."

"She's not, I just checked. Her stuff is still here, so I don't think she left."

"Did you check for a note?" Susannah asked.

Johnny clapped a hand to his forehead.

"That would be a no," Susannah asked, going back through a pile of clothes.

"I'll go check," Johnny said, running back downstairs.

Ava and Susannah exchanged glances and smiled, knowing that the parenting wheel was starting to turn in Johnny's head.

Johnny raced to the kitchen and looked on the counter. Nothing. He kept checking, but still he found nothing. Then, he looked on the refrigerator and there was a piece of paper with words scrawled on it that said:

_Aunt Ava,_

_I took Audri to the beach with me to see the dolphins. We'll be back soon._

_Love, Bradin_

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief as Jay walked in the door.

"Hey there Buddy boy. Sleep good?" Jay asked, entering the kitchen.

"Somewhat. Hey, uh, I didn't want to wake you up early, so I decided to wait until you got up."

"What's up?" Jay asked a little concerned.

"My niece dropped by last night, and she –"

"Whoa, whoa, stop!" Jay interrupted. "You have a niece?"

"Uh… yeah."

"New news to me."

"Yeah, well anyway, she's going to be staying with us for a while, so look out for her if you would please. I know Ava's already talked to Bradin about it, but you know, he's only a teenager. So, will you just kinda, keep your eye on her."

"Sure, man. Can I teach her how to surf?" Jay asked excitedly, playfully elbowing Johnny in the arm.

"That's not a good idea right now Jay."

"Aw, c'mon, I'm sure she'd do fine, and besides we let Bradin do it and he just started, so they can learn together."

"Jay, number one, Bradin isn't my kid, so it wasn't my call. And number two, Audri's… different from Bradin."

"_Audri's_ only difference is that she's a girl, and I'm sure I can get Erika to help me."

"No, Jay, that's not her only difference."

"Oh yeah, and what's the other?"

"She's pregnant."

Jay's mouth dropped, "Oh."

Bradin stood there in shock, not believing hat he had just felt. A baby, a living, breathing, growing human being inside this girl. This was the last thing he'd thought she'd show him, but somehow he wasn't surprised. He just stood there staring at her.

"How…?" he stammered.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head, "I have no idea."

Slowly, he removed his hand from her stomach, and cradled his elbows.

"I wanna hear your story, the whole thing."

Now, it was Audri's turn to be in total disbelief. Bradin hadn't run, or cursed her, or even judged her. He wanted to hear what she had to say. He wanted some kind of explanation to what he had just witnessed.

"Alright," she whispered, "let's take a walk and I'll tell you."

He nodded and followed her down towards the shoreline.

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

Pause.

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

Pause.

Nikki groaned, rubbed her eyes, and sat up in her bed. The sunlight was pouring through her window, proof that another day had begun.

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

Nikki looked around from where she was sitting and found her cell phone ringing madly on her nightstand. She threw back the covers and crossed the room. By the time she got there, the ringing had stopped and the screen read:

**1 missed call**

**voicemail received**

She dialed her voicemail, punched in her password, and waited for the message.

Hey Nikki,

It's Cameron. I'm sorry for calling so early, but I wanted to know if you'd like to join me at the promenade around noon for a smoothie. Then maybe afterward, we can catch a movie or something. Call me back later. Bye.

Nikki's heart leap into her throat; her stomach did flips and formed the ever famous butterflies. She grinned from ear to ear at the thought of seeing Cameron after two weeks. Her grounding from Founder's Day had been officially over for three days, so she was allowed to see him again.

The day had just started for Nikki Westerly and already she knew exactly how she was going to spend it.


	11. Believing and Grieving

Chapter 11 

"So, did you find a note?" Ava asked, coming down the stairs with an armload of clothes.

"Uh, yeah. She's with Bradin on the beach. He left the note on the refrigerator. It said they'd be back later."

"Okay, good."

"You need some help with those?" Johnny asked.

"Um, no I think Susannah and I can get them."

"Okay, then I'm going to get ready for work."

"Oh, you're going to work?" Ava asked, a little puzzled.

"Uh yeah, just for today, then I'm taking the rest of the week off."

"Okay, I'll tell Audri when she gets back."

"Thanks, I shouldn't be too long coming home tonight. I thought maybe I could take her out somewhere, let her see the sights, you know."

"That sounds like fun, I'm sure she'll like that."

Johnny nodded. "Well, I just-"

He moved past Ava, entered his bedroom, and closed the door. Susannah came down with another load of clothes.

"Where's Johnny going?"

"Work."

"Now?"

"Yep. Just for today. He's taking the rest of the week off."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, let's get clothes bags for these and load them in the car."

Jay showered outside while Ava and Susannah packed up their clothes. He could just barely see over the sand dune in front of the shower, to the beach. The sun was rising even more and Jay could tell it was a perfect day for surfing.

Derrick emerged from inside the house, and out to the patio. He sat down at the picnic table looking sad and deflated, like someone had just hurt his feelings. Jay turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and stepped onto the patio, taking a seat next to him.

"Are you alright there, Derrick?"

"I guess."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to do. Ava and Susannah are going to L.A., Johnny's going to work, and Bradin's with some girl. No one has any time."

"Well, Bradin um, is with Johnny's niece Audri."

Derrick looked up shock and confusion marking his face.

"Johnny has a niece?"

"Yes sir, and she's staying with us for a while. Is that alright?"

"I guess so. Why is she staying with us?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. Johnny didn't say."

"How old is she?"

"Bradin's age."

Derrick hung his head again.

"Cheer up, Derrick. Just because she's Bradin's age, does not mean she won't like to play with you sometimes. I'm sure she'd be happy to if you ask her sometime."

"Okay, but what can I do in the meantime?"

Jay thought for a minute.

"Tell you what. Let me get dressed, and I'll take you to the shop with me. We'll hang out there for a while, and then we'll go get some ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Awesome! Thanks Jay!"

"Anytime little man. Glad to be of service."

By the time Audri had finished telling Bradin her story, they had ended up at Spanish Cove. Bradin was in silence and didn't know what to say.

"So that's how I ended up here. And I like here."

Bradin smiled, "Here is good."

There was a moment of silence.

"You must think I'm some kind of whore. I mean-"

Bradin interrupted, "Audri, no. What happened to you was not your fault. It happens to girls all the time, and its unfortunate I know, but it happens. Its not your fault."

Audri broke down into tears. Bradin felt bad for her, she was a teenager and had never been allowed to express emotion before. Why had her parents been like that? It made Bradin furious that she had gotten stuck with people like them. He had never been able to accept that bad things happen to good people. Good people who did nothing to deserve it. Good people who had lived an honest life. Good people like his parents and now, like Audri.

"Thank you," she sobbed into his shirt.

"For what? Telling you that?"

"For showing me that there are good people in this world that I can rely on. I thought that died long ago."

"You're welcome," he whispered, "you're welcome."


	12. Moments and Memories

Chapter 12 

Bradin and Audri returned to the house at a quarter till eleven. Audri was still slightly shaken from her breakdown at Spanish Cove, but felt a lot better getting all of her past frustration out of her. Feeling tired, she slumped down on the couch and pulled the blanket she had used the night before over her lap. Bradin let a smile play at his lips as he saw her gently run her hand over her stomach and sigh.

"You want something to drink?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, thank you."

He grabbed two glasses down from the cabinet, then browsed through the refrigerator trying to find a beverage. He saw a big plastic pitcher on the top shelf and knew without a doubt that Aunt Ava had made tea; he felt a sting of recognition when he realized that the pitcher had been his mother's.

Bradin's voice was almost in a choke as he said, "Is tea all right?"

"That's fine," she answered, noting a hint of sadness in his voice. She thought better of asking him about his past just yet, the time wasn't right.

He handed her the glass and sat down beside her, keeping enough distance between them to maintain being comfortable. Audri took a sip of her tea, letting the sweetness of it linger longingly in her mouth before swallowing it.

Bradin was just about to say something when Nikki came running full speed through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Sorry, sorry!" she apologized quickly.

"Nikki!"

Bradin and Audri watched in disbelief as Nikki looked frantically through drawer after drawer trying to find something.

"There they are!" she said excitedly, pulling out a box of poptarts. She opened it, and ripped open a new pack, stuffing the first one into her mouth. She ate it abnormally fast, then decided she didn't want the other one. Desperate, she looked to Bradin and Audri and held it up, not able to talk through chewing the contents in her mouth. They both shook their heads and Nikki whined. Quickly, she swallowed the bits of food and formed another idea of who to give it to.

"Jay!" she screamed.

Within moments, Jay ran inside looking fearful.

"Nikki, are you all right?"

"Here," she ran up to him and shoved the poptart into his hands, "Happy Birthday!"

And with that, she went running out the door, almost running into Derrick in the process.

"Nikki, watch out!" he called after her.

Jay stared at the poptart, shrugged and took a bite.

Audri turned to Bradin, "What the heck was that all about?"

"My sister, Nikki. Cameron must have called her."

"Cameron?"

"Yeah," Derrick said, "her new _boyfriend_." Then he started to sing, "Nikki and Cameron, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he leaned in close to Bradin. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Bradin in the baby carriage."

Bradin slapped Derrick in the arm, and pretended like he was getting up. Thinking better than to test him further, Derrick ran upstairs and into his room, laughing the whole way up.

Audri was giggling herself as Bradin was staring at Jay, who was laughing too.

"Ha, ha." Bradin said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna get ready and take him to the shop with me okay?"

"Thank you. Where's Aunt Ava?"

"Her and Susannah are up stairs working. They already have their things packed for L.A. tomorrow."

Audri spoke up. "Their going to L.A.?"

"Oh, yeah tomorrow," Jay replied. "They'll be gone for about two days, but Johnny boy and I will stay here."

She nodded, "Okay, I didn't mean to butt in, I just didn't know."

"That's all right. You must be Johnny's niece, Audri."

"That I am."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Jay, I live in the beach house outside. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Wow," now addressing Bradin, "Where did your aunt find all of these well-mannered people? It's amazing."

"Its my pleasure," Jay said, then glanced at his watch, "Oh, I'd better get to work. Derrick! Let's go, D."

Derrick bounded down the stairs, and exited with Jay.

"Well, I'll tell you this much, I'm definitely envious of you."

"You don't have to be anymore, they're your family now too."

Bradin took a swig of his tea, and for the first time, Audri noticed a small bruise on the corner of his mouth. Her stomach turned over in knots as the memories of her own abuse came flooding back. It baffled her as to why she hadn't noticed it before now.

"Are you okay?" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, um, I just…um…" she was at a loss for words. She pointed to the corner of her own mouth, and he comprehended what she was trying to say.

"Oh," he gently touched the still tender skin on his mouth, then flinched as a throb of pain shot across his jaw. "Don't worry, it was a souvenir from Founder's Day."

"Founder's Day?" she whispered, clearly confused.

"Yeah, it's almost like the Fourth of July. They set off fireworks at the beach and everything." He paused. "It's what I got for trying to help someone. Long story."

Now it was her turn to be the fall back person. "I have time. I'm not going anywhere."

He turned back to her and smiled, knowing that she really wanted to understand the situation of his life here. That's when he began to tell her his story, from losing his parents in Kansas to moving in with his aunt and her three housemates in Playa Linda.

She was right, telling someone about your frustrations and dreams really did feel better and comforting. Telling someone you know you can trust made the feeling even greater.


	13. Promenade Date

Chapter 13 

Nikki had left the house in a rush after telling Ava about meeting Cameron a little before noon. Her heart was racing as she rode her bike for a few blocks to the promenade, thinking the whole way there how she was going to greet him. She ran through a few lines in her head, but ultimately decided they all sounded foolish.

Arriving at a quarter till twelve, she parked her bike outside of the Tiki Squeeze and looked around for Cameron.

"Nikki!"

She heard her name and her leapt into her throat, blocking her mind from forming any type of sentence. Slowly, she turned around and saw Cameron walking toward her.

'_Think Nikki! It's just Cameron, be yourself!'_ her conscience screamed at her.

"Hey Cameron," she said, waving.

"I'm glad you could meet me. I wasn't sure if your aunt would let you out."

"Oh, yeah. She just wants me home by dinner."

"No problem. So, you thirsty?"

" I'm famished."

"All right, let's go. My treat."

He led the way in, Nikki smiling while her stomach did flips. She was amazed that she could feel this way about a guy. No wait, not just any guy. This was Cameron Bale; Nikki's other half, and possibly more than just a friend.

Once inside, they ordered their drinks and found a table by the window. For the next hour, Nikki and Cameron talked endlessly about themselves, giving the other one more understanding about who they were. Cameron talked about his parents divorce and how weird it felt having to ask to visit one or the other. Nikki briefly talked about losing her parents and moving to Playa Linda, at which Cameron added he was glad she was here, making Nikki blush. They laughed about getting caught alone on Founder's Day and making up for it the next day.

After their smoothies were drained, they decided on a movie to temporarily escape the heat. On the way there they held hands, Nikki singing an _Alleluia Chorus_ in her head. During the movie, she gathered her courage and laid her head on Cameron's shoulder making him smile.

Around four thirty, Cameron and Nikki rode their bikes home, relieved that the heat had died down just a bit. Nikki parked her bike around back and Cameron walked her to the front door. They stopped there, Nikki's heart pounding so loud that she was almost afraid he would hear it.

"I had a really great time today. Thanks for meeting me."

"You're welcome. Thank you for inviting me, I had a wonderful time too."

Cameron smiled nervously, as did Nikki.

"Well, I better get going. I don't want my dad to worry."

"Yeah, I better get inside too."

Cameron's mind was racing, he couldn't think straight. He could feel himself starting to sweat.

"Well, bye," he said and to Nikki's dismay, turned away.

"Bye," Nikki said trying to hide her disappointment. She began to twist the doorknob when he turned back around.

"Nikki, wait."

She turned back to face him and he said, "I forgot something."

He brushed her cheek lightly with his fingertips making her knees tremble, and lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat and closed her eyes. He leaned down slightly and kissed her, feeling himself linger his lips on hers. Nikki certainly didn't object.

They pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, but knew they couldn't remain in the moment, and after a minute said goodbye. Nikki came in glowing with the radiance of a thousand suns. She made her way up to her room and closed the door, turning on the radio to one of her favorite songs. With a gentle sigh and smile, she collapsed onto her bed and hugged a pillow to her chest, humming along to the music.

'…_Just another day that I had the best day of my life.'_


	14. Death Breakdown

Chapter 14 

That evening, they all sat down for dinner together to formally welcome their new guest. They had adjusted themselves around the table to make room for Audri, who now sat beside Johnny. It was just past six o'clock, and the sun was preparing to sink into the ocean to end yet another day in Playa Linda. A great feast had been supplied; including chicken, vegetables, mashed potatoes, green beans and of course, shrimp and lobster tail to compensate for the beach. Audri had been taken aback when she had come downstairs from helping Susannah earlier, to find Johnny, Ava, Jay, Bradin, Nikki and Derrick setting everything up. Susannah had whispered _'Surprise'_ in her ear and beamed when Audri was too choked up for words.

Now, they ate to their fill sharing stories of the past, creating laughter in the air. Audri was so blown away at the kindness all of them had shown towards her, that she knew of no way possible to pay them back for it. When she had said as much, Ava had looked at her in surprise and said, _"Audri, what makes you think you need to repay us? We're more than glad that you are here safe and sound with us. That's all that matters."_

The rest had replied with a nod of their heads.

As the dinner items were stored away and the night filled the darkening skies, Ava and Audri wondered outside, a glass of tea in their hands. They seated themselves at the picnic table.

"Thank you so much for that dinner Ava, I'm so stuffed!" Audri said, patting her stomach.

Ava laughed, "You're very welcome Audri. We all just came up with the idea and put it into motion. I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked? Try Love. I haven't had a dinner like that in, well…ever. Can you believe I've never had lobster until tonight?"

"No way! Tonight was your first time having lobster?"

"You bet. It's one of my favorites now, you've corrupted me."

Ava laughed, then watched as Johnny and Bradin made their way outside as well. In one hand, Johnny had a lighter for the candle on the table; in the other he clutched two sodas, in which he handed one to Ava. Being as Audri's parents had been, he didn't think she was ready to be in the presence of an alcoholic beverage, although he would have preferred one. Bradin was carrying two of them as well, setting one in front of Audri.

Audri smiled at him, and Bradin returned it.

"Dinner was awesome Aunt Ava, thank you."

"Oh, thank Johnny. He came up with the selection and helped cook it."

"Oh, it was nothing, really. Just welcoming another one into the family."

Audri smiled.

At that moment, Jay surfaced from the interior of the house, an anxious look upon his face.

"Uh, Ava, Johnny, could I borrow you two for one second, please."

Ava and Johnny exchanged glances and rose from the table. Bradin was about to ask Jay what the problem was, when Jay told them to stay put. Audri gave him a confused look, and he shrugged, "It's an adult thing I guess."

Jay shut the doors behind them and gestured to the television. Susannah was already seated on the couch. "You may want to sit down," she told them.

Jay made sure Bradin and Audri were still outside before turning up the volume. The program that they were waiting to show Johnny and Ava was returning from commercials as they took a seat. It was a news program.

"Welcome back to the evening news, I'm Michelle Dawson here with tonight's top story. An investigation began today in Phoenix, Arizona regarding the death of two locals. Monday night, two local policemen answered a noise complaint called in earlier that evening. After speaking briefly to an resident, they searched an apartment and found a thirty-nine year old male passed out from drug abuse and a thirty-eight year old female that was highly intoxicated. Their first names have not yet been released to the media, but are believed to have the last name of Durant.

"One of the officers was wounded after the female pulled a gun from the top drawer of a nightstand and fired, striking him in the shoulder. She then fired a second time accidentally killing her husband. At that time the second officer withdrew his gun and was forced to shoot the woman, killing her. The wounded officer was rushed to the hospital where he was treated and released this afternoon. No arrests have been made involving this case, and there were no witnesses. This afternoon, police returned to the neighborhood asking residents about the couple. Police were stunned to discover from a local woman that the Durants' in fact have a sixteen-year-old daughter who was not home when the police raided the apartment. Since then, she has not returned to the building and has yet to questioned about the happenings in the investigation. Police have issued a statement regarding her."

The footage now went to a plump man in his late fifties who had thinning gray hair and mustache and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in his uniform; his nametag read H. Forrester. Beneath him was a row of microphones fit tightly together and there were officers on either side of him.

"We have no knowledge at this time of Miss Durant's whereabouts or when she left the apartment yesterday. We can only keep looking and hope for her safety until she can be reached for questioning. If you know her and have seen her please contact our department with your information. Thank you."

The man disappeared from the screen and the reporter reappeared.

"I'm Michelle Dawson for Channel Six Eyewitness News. Back to you, Marc…"

Jay turned off the TV and crashed on the couch beside Susannah. Ava and Johnny were dumbfounded and speechless. It took Johnny a few moments to take it all in, but eventually; he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

"This is not good. This is not good at all," he said through his fingers.

"Johnny?"

They all turned at the sound of Audri's voice. Even through the glass doors, Audri had clearly heard the name 'Durant'. At that, she had risen from the table telling Bradin that she'd be right back. She had opened one of the doors quietly and walked inside. No one noticed her enter, so she stood there, catching the rest of the report. Audri's thoughts stopped cold as she watched the footage of her old home play across the screen.

Her face was white as a sheet and she was motionless, she couldn't move. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she broke down right where she was standing. Johnny's eyes started to water themselves as he rose and went over to her. He sat down beside her and carefully wrapped his arms around her, cradling her. She sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt as she held onto him and cried. Bradin came in and saw the scene, looking over at Ava. She motioned him over to her and took him back outside, Susannah and Jay following. Slowly, she explained what had happened and Bradin couldn't believe what she was telling him.

"Do you think she will stay here?" Jay asked, contemplating the certainty of the near future.

"I don't know. I think now we just need to help her through this," Ava said, running her fingers through her hair.

"I agree," Susannah said. "Let's face it, she's carrying more than one cross right now. We need to worry about the cops later."

"I'll help Johnny with her," Bradin said automatically.

"Honey, I don't – " Ava began.

"I can do it. After all I know a little something about losing parents. I can help."

"I know. I'm sure she'd like that. Thank you."

Bradin nodded.

Johnny was trying his best to calm her down, but it was to no avail. As the hours continued on, Ava and the others went to sleep as Johnny still held her. He would stay like that until almost the early hours of morning as she finally cried herself to sleep. Even after he picked her up in his arms and laid her gently on the couch, he would sit in the chair across from her and stay up all night until Ava and Susannah came down to leave for Los Angeles that morning.


	15. Within City Limits

Chapter 15 

Ava felt a slight pang of guilt for leaving that morning after the events of the night before. She hadn't known this would have been such a big thing, but the police? If her parents were indeed dead now and nevermore a threat to her or anyone else, what did they need to question Audri about? It was over, why couldn't they leave it alone? But as Ava had observed a million times over, the police were the prying sort and had to have their precious information one way or the other.

She shifted in her seat on the passenger side of Susannah's car, and turned to her. Susannah hadn't said much since they had left the house.

"Susannah, I kinda-" Ava started.

"So do I," she said, reading Ava's mind.

After a moment Susannah continued, "I know. We both feel guilty about leaving her like that especially since she's only been here two days. I really do thing she just needs time with Johnny right now. I know the guys will look out for her, Nikki and Derrick too."

Ava sighed, "You're right. Plus, we need to focus on today. This could very well be the deal of a lifetime," she turned back and looked out the window.

It was still early and the traffic was still fairly thin. Ava took a deep breath and watched the signs and buildings and cars go by.

Los Angeles 35

Sunnydale 130

Thirty-five miles to go until the city limits of Los Angeles. The meeting started at nine o'clock; they had to check in at Elie at eight thirty. Ava ran over the list in her mind once, twice and then a third time, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She looked at the clock.

7:18 a.m.

They would have no time to stop for breakfast by the time they arrived. A problem, but a small one nonetheless, they'd just have to deal with it. It was a great opportunity they had in front of them, but the whole way there all either of them could think about was Audri.

When Jay awoke, he knew Ava and Susannah had left already on their way to L.A. He lay there and stared at the ceiling, Erika asleep beside him. She had snuck in late last night careful not to disturb anyone. Quietly, Jay had explained everything to her, answering her questions when she asked them. After telling her, neither of them had felt like making love, so eventually, they drifted off to sleep. Jay sighed, and turned over.

"Jay? You awake?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep very well."

"Me neither."

He felt her turn over toward him, so he turned back and lay facing her.

"You okay?" Jay asked, concerned. Erika looked like she had been crying.

"I can't stop thinking about Johnny's niece. What she went through, what she's going through now. It's awful."

"I know. Since Ava and Susannah are gone for a couple days, I'm sure she could use someone to talk too."

"I don't wanna upset her or anything."

"You won't. Just talk to her and comfort her, ya know? Maybe take her out to the beach for a walk when she feels better. I think she'd like that."

"Okay. I'd like that too. I'll do anything I can to help you and Johnny with her."

"Thanks, babe."

He leaned over, kissing her forehead.

Johnny had dozed off on the chair when Audri had awakened. She stretched and sat there still curled up, and slowly recalled everything that had taken place the night before. The dinner, the news report of her parents death, her breakdown and…

"Johnny," she whispered.

She remembered now. When she had broke down he had held her all night, telling her that everything would be okay, they'd figure it all out. Eventually, she had drifted off to sleep in his arms and then he must have carried her to the couch. She smiled, feeling so grateful for Johnny's existence. Slowly, she got up, careful not to wake him and made her way upstairs.

Derrick had asked to sleep in Nikki's room last night after hearing about Audri's parents.

He and Nikki had talked most of the night about their parents and shared memories of good times. He hadn't said anything to Nikki, but he was saddened that Audri didn't have good memories of her parents. _'Everyone deserves loving parents,' _he had thought to himself.

Silently, in her own mind, Nikki had agreed with Derrick.


	16. Afternoon Company

Chapter 16 

Quietly, Audri slipped inside the first room in the hallway, careful not to disturb the inhabitant. She made her way over to the other bed in the room and sat down, sitting up with her back against the headboard. He looked so peaceful sleeping; she didn't want to risk waking him just yet.

Sunlight was beginning to stream in through the curtains on the balcony door, making tiny strips of light dance on the carpet. She looked around the room from the furniture to the posters on the walls. It was nothing like her room back home. Her walls had been bare, long ago stripped of any pictures that might reflect what she liked. Come to think of it, she never really had anything of value in her room. She had owned a few clothes in the closet that she had carried with her to Playa Linda, her hairbrush, toothbrush (she had bought another one in a convenient store on her way), Johnny's letter and a few other odds and ends. But there was something else. Something she was forgetting. She ran over the list of objects she had brought with her again in her head. Suddenly, it hit her. The thing she kept forgetting wasn't a piece of clothing or some postcard. It was her diary.

Quietly, she tread softly from the room heading quickly downstairs to her backpack. After taking some things out, she found her prize. Clutching it tightly to her chest, she went back upstairs and into the same room. She opened the cover, flipped through a few pages, and began the first entry of her new life. Excitedly, she wrote in a frenzy, trying to write down every thought that popped into her brain.

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never believe where I am. I left home only a couple of days ago, and now I'm in Playa Linda with Uncle Johnny. His roommates are wonderful; they took me in without a moment's hesitation. I still don't see why Uncle Johnny and Ava ever broke up._

_Bradin has been so understanding and helping. He is asleep now; he almost looks like a child, so peaceful and calm. _

_The Fourth of July is next weekend. I cannot wait. Uncle Johnny has told me so much about all the fireworks that light up the entire town, and the celebrations that take place. I want to see it, hear it, smell it, live the entire thing through and be able to do it all again. I want to remember everything from here on out. _

_I need to talk to Uncle Johnny about going to the doctor's office. I want to know how my pregnancy is going, just to make sure everything is in order. For the first time, I think I'm at peace with this child. It didn't do anything wrong, and hopefully someday I'll be able to figure out what happened. Until then, I'm going to live my life as though everyday is my last._

More words kept flowing out of her like no tomorrow, filling page after page. Writing started to seem like a comfort to her, a long lost friend found again.

After a while, the flow of words stopped, she smiled and closed her diary. Almost at once, she noticed the doors across the room that lead to the balcony; she hadn't paid attention to them before. Slowly, she got up, careful not to disturb Bradin. Placing her hands on the door knob, she pulled at little too hard making the doors fly open and collide with the corner of the dresser. It made a loud noise, waking Bradin with a start. Audri froze.

"Audri?" he said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Bradin!" she said still startled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just, um, I wanted to see your balcony."

He smiled and made his way over to her, stepping outside into the sunshine. He turned back to her and held out his hand, which she took and lead her onto the balcony, complete with two deck chairs and a small table.

"Have a seat and take in the view."

She gladly took his offer, watching as Bradin stretched and leaned against the railing. His blonde hair blew gently in the breeze, running a chill through her being. She was struck by something in him, something about him that made her heart skip a beat. Smiling, she rose from the chair, and leaned on the railing with him, looking out into the ocean. Sea gulls played happily, squawking at each other. There were a few people down on the beach, playing volleyball and frisbie.

"Audri, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever really experienced the Fourth of July?"

"Not really," she said, her heart leaping.

"Well, I was wondering, only if you wanted to that is, if you would consider going to the pier party with me next Saturday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd love for you to…you know, be my date."

"Why me?"

"Why you? Well, because, you deserve a perfect night, a good memory that you can look back on a thousand times and never get tired of remembering. And when you look back on it, I want to be the one you remember giving it to you."

Audri was stunned and speechless, something went through her like ice, chilling her skin.

Their eyes and smiles met, making the moment linger. Bradin leaned slowly in to Audri, their lips inches away.

"Bradin?" Jay yelled from downstairs.

They sighed, the moment lost.

"C'mon," Bradin whispered, taking her hand.

They got half-way down the stairs when Bradin stopped dead in his tracks. Audri, who was close behind him, nearly ran into him.

"What is it?" she asked.

She didn't have to say much more. She saw what Bradin was looking wide-eyed at. Two policemen were standing in the living room holding their hats. Johnny sat on the couch, elbows on knees, chin resting on his folded hands, eyes deep in thought.

"Miss Durant? May we have a word with you?"

Instead of speaking, Bradin talked for her.

"What do you want?"

One of the men looked a little surprised, and raised his eyebrows. He smirked and said, "Chill out, Superman, we just want to talk to her."

The one who had spoken before, shot the other one a look to shut him up.

"We just want to ask you a few questions."

Audri found her voice somewhere in the distance.

"Are you going to take me back there?"

The officer smiled and said, "Come sit down."

Audri obeyed, but Bradin was close behind her, determined not to leave her side. The second officer stepped in between them.

"Sorry, son, we need to talk to her and her uncle alone. Maybe Australia there can take you for a walk."

"Hamilton!" The older officer scolded. "That's enough! If you don't shut your mouth, I'm sending you back to the car."

Bradin smirked, "Oh, Down boy."

Hamilton sneered, popping his chewing gum, and backed off.

"Good doggy," Bradin whispered.

"C'mon," Jay said, taking Bradin by the shoulders, "Let's go for a walk."

Bradin looked at Audri, "I'll be back, I promise, alright?"

She nodded.

Jay and Bradin exited, leaving Audri behind.


	17. A New Family

Chapter 17 

Jay and Bradin hit the beach in silence, both running over the events that could take place within the next few moments. The afternoon sun was beginning to fade, changing the color of the sky. There was no one at this end of the beach now; the only sound was the crashing waves. Jay glanced over at Bradin, who's head was down, swirling in thoughts his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You alright there, Bradin?"

"Do I look like I'm alright, Jay?"

He didn't answer; instead he frowned, realizing he had walked right into that.

"Can they take her away?"

Jay looked at Bradin, somewhat in surprise, but with expectance. "I'm not going to lie to you Bradin, they could take her away."

"Why? Johnny's her family! She's got a home here!"

"I know, I know that. It's the law though. They have every right to take her away. I know it's not fair, but we're playing by their rules now."

Bradin grimaced and suddenly took off, running as fast as he could down the beach, leaving Jay behind in a trail of sand. He didn't know where he was going, or if any conscious thought was forming in his mind, nor did he care. The only thing he cared about at the moment was stuck, cornered in a room by the police. He wanted to be there with her, and if they were going to take her away, then he wanted to go with her. After all, he had promised.

Finally, he had again reached Spanish Cove, stopping himself against the cool rocks. Beating his fist on them, he swore, hit the sand on his knees and for the first time since his parents had died, he began to pray.

Audri had sat down beside Johnny, who had immediately taken her hand. She was trying to get the rapid beating of her heart down, and keep herself calm. So far, it wasn't working.

"Miss Durant, just relax, all I want to do is ask you a couple questions. Since you're underage, it has to be in the presence of a legal guardian."

The last two words got her attention. "Wait a minute!" the officer looked up. "Did you just say, legal guardian?"

Johnny smiled at the officer and nodded.

"I guess your uncle neglected to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"As of this morning, he is your legal guardian. He contacted us this morning, told us where we could find you, and worked everything out."

She turned to Johnny, "You adopted me?"

"It's still mainly in the process, but yes, I did."

Audri let out a scream of excitement, jumping up and hugging Johnny fiercely. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she took in the news. Her dream had finally come true, she had a family.

"Okay then!" she exclaimed, her uneasiness now gone. "Ask away chief! I'll answer anything you want me to."

The officers smiled, one of them nodding, and the other one pulling out a small notepad and pen from his pocket.

"Okay then, Miss Durant. Were you with your parents the night of their death?"

Maybe its gruesome, maybe its wrong, but Audri no longer felt any guilt or remorse for what happened to her parents. After living in a world version of hell for most of her life, she was finally free of it, and its demons.

"Yes, sir, I was."

"And you left?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you automatically set out for this location?"

"Yes sir. Well, I had to stop once for gas."

"I see. And were your parents always violent towards you?"

"Most of the time. When I was younger, things were better."

"When would you say that the violence started?"

"Around when I was nine."

"Are you an only child?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you witness anything strange, anything out of the usual going on with either of them?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"How did you get here?"

"By car."

"Who's car?"

"My dad's."

"Now, Miss Durant you do know that we're going to have to take that with us don't you?"

"I figured."

"All right. Well, that's about all I have. We may have to contact you later for more information, but its not likely. Thank you for your time, and congratulations. I hope you like it here in Playa Linda, it's a beautiful place, and your uncle is a good man."

"Well, I could have told you that, sir."

They laughed, tipped their hats, and Johnny showed them out, giving them the keys to the car. After shutting the door, he sat back down in the living room, this time across from Audri, her face wearing a thousand rainbows.

"You will never know how much this means to me, Uncle Johnny. I have been praying for this ever since I was ten years old. I never thought this day would come, when there would be a future ahead of me."

"Your welcome, Audri. I wanted you to have something besides misery in your life. You are too young to have gone through what you did, and that goes for everyone in the world. All teenagers and children should have a loving home and good people to go home to. Trust me, that's all I prayed for when I was younger. My father was an alcoholic, and I could never find the words to express to you how happy I was the day I got out of there. I wanted the same kind of relief for you."

"Thank you so much. I'm so glad I came here."

"Me too, babe." He stood up as she did.

"I have to go tell Bradin."

He smiled. "Audri, I have a small suggestion for you. Now you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but umm—"

"What?"

"Another thing I firmly believe is that every girl should have a father. I know you have one but—"

"Had," she corrected.

"Okay, you _had_ one. I was wondering if you would consider calling me your dad."

"Really?" Audri said, her face lighting up like the morning sun.

"Only when your ready."

She nodded, "I'll be back…Dad."

She didn't stay to see his face, mostly because the only face she could see in front of her eyes, was Bradin's.


	18. Dinner Under the Stars

Chapter 18 

"Jay!" Audri yelled, spotting him sitting in the sand. He turned around at the sound of his name.

"Hey, Audri! Is everything okay?"

"It couldn't be better, look Johnny will explain everything to you, but I need to find Bradin. Where is he?"

"He took off down there," he pointed to the rocks in the distance. "I think he was heading to Spanish Cove."

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you later."

Jay nodded, and watched after her as she began to run along the sand. After she was out of sight, he headed back up to see Johnny. As he got in through the sliding doors, he noticed Erika and Johnny talking.

"Hey Johnny boy, hey babe."

"Hey, Jay," they said.

"Hey, what's going on with Audri?"

Erika and Johnny exchanged smiling glances.

"What?"

"Jay," Johnny said, getting up. "We have a new addition to the family. I adopted Audri."

"Really?"

"I did."

"Well, then that calls for a celebration. How about the weekend after the pier party? Here."

The three of them smiled and began the plans and ideas for what they wanted to do. Johnny couldn't wait to tell the others when they got back.

Audri reached Spanish Cove after what seemed like forever. She found Bradin, his back to her sitting cross-legged with his elbows resting on his knees, staring out at the ocean.

"Hey there, surfer boy."

Her voice startled him. He looked at her as if she were a ghost that had suddenly appeared; he jumped to his feet and faced her, hair blowing in the breeze.

"Well, I have good news and I have bad news. What do you want first?"

"Bad news I guess," he sighed.

"Okay, well the bad news is that the police took my car. The good news is that they're not taking me with it."

Bradin broke into a wide smile, then took her in his arms, spinning her around while the waves crashed before them.

"There's more good news."

"More? I can't imagine there being better news than that!"

"There is. Uncle Johnny adopted me."

"Oh my God! Okay, I need a seat, I'm going to faint. Too much good news!"

Audri laughed, "Hold on, I want to take in everything myself! I can't believe it, I'm here, really here."

"Damn right, you're here to stay!"

They sat down in the sand, Audri resting her head on Bradin's shoulder. They stayed that way until the sun went down, and then, made their way back home, hand in hand.

Ava and Susannah got home around five o'clock, their news not so happy. Johnny and Jay were cooking dinner in the kitchen when they walked in.

"Hey, hey, my two favorite ladies in the whole wide world!" Johnny exclaimed, not looking up to see the deflation in their faces.

"Yeah, hi," Ava said, flopping down in the living room.

This time, both Johnny and Jay looked up, frowning at their sight.

"What happened?" Jay asked, slicing a lime into halves.

"Ms. I-Just-Don't-Think-Your-Designs-Are-Right-For-This-Company. That's what happened," Susannah said, kicking her heels off.

"I'm thinking that the interview didn't go over well?" Johnny guessed.

"We might as well have stayed home to tell you the honest truth," Ava replied.

"Yep, it would have saved a lot of grief," Susannah agreed.

"Hey, well, tomorrow is another day," Jay said optimistically.

"He's right, you know," Bradin said, entering the house, with Audri.

"Hey, sweetie," Ava said, "where have you guys been?"

"On the beach, I hope that's all right. I mean, we didn't miss anything did we?"

"Some early wallowing, but hey, nothing you need to know," Susannah said.

"Okay, good."

Audri smacked Bradin playfully on the arm, "I'm sorry your interview didn't work out, Ava. You know, for a fashion magazine, they must have really not had any fashion sense at all to turn you guys down."

Ava and Susannah seemed to brighten up, "Thanks, sweetie," Ava said.

"Well, dinner is ready and waiting," Johnny announced.

"All right then, let's eat!" Bradin said.

"I'll go get Nikki and Derrick," Ava said.

"Oh, Aunt Ava, no need. Watch this. NIKKI! DERRICK! DINNER!" Bradin yelled.

Silence ensued.

"What?" he said defensively. "It saves time."

Nikki and Derrick emerged from upstairs and were in the kitchen in no time. Pretty soon, everyone was dishing up their plates, and heading out to the patio for dinner under the stars. That's when Johnny broke the news about Audri to the remaining members of the family. By the end of dinner, plots of celebration were already being planned.


	19. Tests and Courage

Chapter 19 

It was Saturday, finally the Fourth of July. Another week had passed in Playa Linda. During the week, Audri and Johnny had been called down to the police station to verify some information about past history. They had also been asked to take a DNA test to confirm that Audri and Johnny were actually related. When Johnny had questioned this, Doctor Nau had said,

"I spoke to the police and they do this with every case like this. It's just standard procedure. Nothing to worry about."

Johnny had replied jokingly, "They can't just take our word for it?"

Doctor Nau chuckled, "Not with them, I'm afraid not."

When they had finished with Johnny, the nurse had told him to take a seat in the waiting room. Not five minutes after he sat down, Doctor Nau came back out to see him.

"Is everything alright?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, Mr. Durant, everything's just fine. We should have the results in early next week, and when we obtain them, I'll give you a call. No, the reason I came out here was to tell you that we're doing a sonogram on your niece right now, just to make sure that things are going good and steady with her and the baby. So, she should be out in about ten minutes."

"Okay, no problem. She'd doing okay? I mean, everything looks ok?"

"So far, everything's fine. You have nothing to worry about. I just need you to fill these out and hand them to the nurse at the desk when you're done."

The doctor handed him an information sheet, excused himself, and went back through the corridor and into a room.

"How does everything look?" Audri said, a million things racing through her head. She was extremely nervous and anxious at what the nurse was about to say.

"We'll find out in a minute, sweetie," she said smiling. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," she said, hearing her voice quiver.

The nurse giggled softly.

"Is it possible to tell the gender yet?"

"Well, Doctor Nau said that you're nearly five months, so I bet we can definitely tell. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes, please," Audri said, smiling and feeling her heart pound with great force in her chest.

"Okay. Do you have any preferences, whether it would be a girl or boy?"

"No, it doesn't matter."

"Good," she replied, lifting Audri's shirt up to reveal her small, rounded tummy. "Now this is a sort of jelly. I'm going to apply just a little bit; it'll be cold."

"Okay," Audri replied, taking a deep breath.

The nurse pulled up the sonogram machine, turned it on and took out a remote like device that was hooked to it. She squeezed the jelly beside Audri's bellybutton, and spread it around with the device. As she moved it around, an image came onto the screen. The nurse could make out the outline of a baby. It's head appeared, then its feet and fingers.

"Can you see it?" Audri asked.

"I sure can."

Tears began to form in her eyes, blurring her vision. She wiped them away as they poured down her face.

"What is it, can you tell?"

The nurse looked on the screen again. After several moments of studying the different parts of the image, she smiled.

"Congratulations Audri, you're going to have a baby girl."

Audri smiled as the nurse turned the screen around. There, Audri could see her, moving around. Off the screen, she could feel her move too.

"I'll print you a picture."

"Okay," Audri said, all choked up.

Just as Johnny handed the sheet the lady at the desk, Audri came out with the nurse right behind her. In her hand, was the printed picture from her sonogram.

Nikki, Cameron and Derrick had decided to spend the day at the beach with Bradin. He was suppose to meet up with Erika for another surfing lesson, and had invited the trio along. Nikki had been surprised, but smartly decided not to question it, and instead called Cameron. He had agreed to go and arrived at the door within fifteen minutes. So together, they gathered up their things, and trudged down to the beach. Bradin was amazed to see Erika already there and waiting patiently for him.

"Hey, Erika. Have you been here long?"

"Not long at all, actually. You ready?"

"Sure, just give me a second to get them situated."

"No problem."

Bradin set down his board and turned to Nikki and Cameron.

"Okay, all you have to do is keep an eye on Derrick and have fun. Sound easy enough?"

Nikki wrinkled her brow, "You know, I might actually have to make a list to remember everything."

Bradin smiled, "Very funny."

"Wait a minute!" Cameron said, acting like he was trying to figure out something hard. "What comes after the first one?"

Nikki hid her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle.

"No really, your too funny," Bradin said.

Cameron smiled and looked at Nikki who did the same.

"C'mon Kansas!" Erika called from the edge of the water.

Bradin didn't reply, but instead picked up his board, and headed off. Nikki set out the chairs, while Cameron handled the umbrella. Derrick had already befriended a boy named Will, and they were working together to build a palace out of sand.

Nikki grabbed a soda for her and Cameron, and couldn't help but watch in slight embarrassment as Cameron removed his shirt and sat down beside her.

"You don't mind do you? It's hot out here."

Nikki shook her head.

"So while we're here, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Nikki said, feeling her cheeks blush. She already knew what he was about to ask.

"Since their having the Fourth of July party tonight, I was wondering if it was okay with your aunt, if you could go with me."

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Good, I really didn't want to spend tonight by myself."

"Me neither."

"Does Bradin have a date?"

"I'm pretty sure he asked Audri."

"So he really likes her, huh?"

"I think so. And, I'm glad, I like her."

Ava and Susannah were taking a break from their designs. They had decided to eat lunch at the promenade instead of sitting at home. Ava had gotten a call from Johnny minutes before, asking if they wouldn't mind some company for lunch. So now, Ava and Susannah sat quietly waiting for Johnny and Audri. They were still disappointed over the result of their meeting.

"Hey ladies," Johnny said, excited.

"Hey there," Susannah said, "How did everything go?"

"Couldn't have gone better."

Audri caught up with him at last. "Okay, next time, _I_ get a head start."

Ava laughed, "You gave him a head start?"

"I had to, by the time he shut the car door, I had lost sight of him."

Ava and Susannah looked up at Johnny, eyebrows raised.

"What?" he said defensively, "I was excited."

"Excited about what?" Susannah asked.

"Not only did we get a DNA test, but Audri got her first sonogram."

Audri beamed, pulling out the printed picture from her purse.

Susannah looked at it and passed it to Ava, who rose from her seat and gave Audri a big hug.

"Congratulations, sweetie."

"Thank you."

The waiter appeared then, and they all sat down and ordered their drinks. Over lunch, they discussed everything, even plans of later on that night.

Throughout the entire lunch, with the exception of Audri, Ava was the only thing on Johnny's mind. He was trying to find the courage to ask her to the pier party.


	20. Time to Party Surprise

Chapter 20

It was now less than an hour until the pier party. Everyone in Ava's house was nearly ready and excited about the night's events. However, the two genders had decided to get ready on opposite sides of the house, wanting to surprise their dates.

Audri couldn't stop thinking about her baby. _'I'm having a girl!'_ she thought, making it sink into her mind. Everything with her was currently how it was suppose to be. She was safe and very happy. Ava and the others had always been nothing but kind to her, a sort of kind that she believed only existed in certain people, like Bruce for example. Sighing, she wondered how he was doing back in Arizona. Audri hoped he was well and not having too many problems with the police.

Then her mind shifted to Bradin. He hadn't judged her, ridiculed her or anything. He had been patient, understanding and even loving to her. That was something she hadn't experienced with someone in a long time, and before would never have believed that she could again. He was her best friend and…and what? What was he really to her? A friend? A brother? Or could he possibly be something more to her?

"Audri?" she heard Ava say.

She turned around and saw Ava, guised in a pink and purple dress. It had Hawaiian flowers on it, and looked simply beautiful on her.

"How do I look?" Ava asked, spinning around.

"Beautiful," Audri replied, leaning in to give her a hug.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you."

They both laughed, and Audri thanked her. She had chosen to wear a red halter top also donned with tropical flowers, and a skirt two inches above her knee. It was simple, but practical.

Just then, Johnny came in, and to Audri he looked a bit nervous. Then she remembered what he had asked her on the way home from lunch. _'Hey Audri, do you think I should ask Ava to the party tonight?'_ She had smiled, knowing even in the short time she had stayed with them, that he had feelings for Ava. _'Like I always say Uncle Johnny, you'll never know if you never take a chance.'_ Now, she knew he had decided to ask her.

"I'm going to go see how Nikki's doing," Audri said, giving herself a reason to give them some alone time. "Good luck!" she whispered to Johnny on her way out.

"She's really happy," Ava commented, putting earrings on, "I'm so glad we were able to have her stay here even with all the space issues."

"Yeah, I know. And I really appreciate you guys taking her in like this. I'm just glad she knew where to go to find me."

"It was no problem. I'm glad to, I wouldn't want her anywhere else."

"Umm…Ava, I wanted to ask you something," he said, wanting to get it over with.

"Sure."

"Since we both don't have dates for the party, I was wondering if-"

"Oh, I already have a date Johnny."

"Oh," he replied, looking like someone had just punched him in the gut.

Then she smiled and said, "It's you right?"

Immediately his face lit up and he nodded, laughing, "Good, uh…good. I'm going to go see how the other guys are doing, and I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Okay," she said, still laughing herself as he left the room.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and finally they were all ready. Cameron had arrived just on time and his jaw had nearly dropped when he had seen Nikki. The same thing happened to Bradin when he saw Audri. Erika arrived, greeted by a beaming Jay who told her how beautiful she looked. Susannah's date was a guy named Alex she had met down at the beach about five days prior. They had both agreed to go giving them a chance to get to know each other better. Derrick had wanted Martha to go with him, and to his delight, she had gladly accepted.

When they arrived at the boardwalk, everything around them was decorated with masses of red, white and blue. Couples walked hand in hand, laughing and enjoying themselves. The group decided to split up, each going two by two their separate ways; except for Derrick and Martha, who went with Ava and Johnny.

Bradin and Audri walked around, making their way down to the beach. It was past sunset, and the colors that had been cast in the sky were amazing; perfect for a day like today. Bradin took Audri's hand in his, and they walked along the shore, watching the waves crash.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Bradin asked.

"Not yet, I'm still getting over the excitement of day," Audri replied.

"Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks," Audri smiled. She stopped walking then, and decided to ask something she'd been thinking about. "Bradin, when I first came here, you befriended me right away. I've been thinking about it these last couple of days, and I wanted you to know that I'm very grateful. Most of the guys your age probably would have had nothing to do with me, but yet you didn't care about anything, not even the fact that I was pregnant. I'm never met someone like you and your family. I'm just another face in the everyday crowd, and all of you took me in like you had known me for years. I've never had that."

Bradin smiled, took both of her hands and replied, "I didn't care about it because I wanted to see what was inside," he pointed to his heart. "That's something I've had to learn quickly. When my parent's died, at first I didn't want to have anything to do with anyone. But Aunt Ava turned that around pretty quick. Her and her friends are some of the best people I know."

Audri nodded, "I definitely agree."

"And Audri, you're not just anyone. You're someone special. I knew it from the moment I saw you. I want to be there for you, and be the one you can always come to whenever you need me. I'm here for you…forever."

Suddenly, both were temporarily distracted by the sight and sounds of fireworks exploding into the sky. Colors of all kinds lit up in the darkness, catching everyone's attention. Ava watched them sitting on a bench with Johnny, her head laid on his shoulder, watching Derrick and Martha hypnotized in amazement at the array of color. Susannah and Alex enjoyed a nice dinner while the fireworks went into the air. Jay and Erika had made it down to Spanish Cove, watching the lights from the rocks. Nikki and Cameron shared a seat on the Ferris wheel, getting a front row seat to the show. As more and more of them lit up the sky, Cameron and Nikki shared a kiss, feeling like fireworks were exploding inside them.

Audri's eyes went back to Bradin, who looked back at her. Caught up in the moment, he brushed her cheek lightly, letting his hand fall down under her chin. He leaned down, touching his lips to hers for the first time. It was quick and sweet, and for her, over to soon. As they drew apart, she stared down into his green eyes, and without any more hesitation, kissed him again. Audri wrapped her arms around his neck, while his went around to the small of her back.

When they finally broke apart again, they stood there watching the fireworks. Bradin pulled Audri in close to him, and she rested against his chest, feeling the soft beat of his heart. There was nothing more perfect to her at that moment. She finally felt something stirring deep inside of her, something she never thought she would go through. Love.

Back at Ava's house, the telephone rang once, twice, three times, four times until the answering machine picked it up. Ava's voice floated out of it and echoed inside the empty house.

"Hello, you have reached Ava, Susannah, Johnny and Jay. We cannot come to the phone right now, so if you leave your name, number and a brief message, one of us will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks."

The machine beeped, and a deep voice replaced the momentary silence. If either Audri or Johnny had been around, they would have recognized it. The voice cam from the cop that had stopped by last week with his partner.

"Hello, this message is for Mr. Durant. This is Officer Sheldon from the P.L.P.D. I spoke with you and your niece last week at your home. We have been investigating her situation for the past two weeks and uh…due to recent evidence that has been brought to my attention, we have reason to believe that Audri could possibly have come from a different bloodline. There's more, but I'd rather not say on the phone. Please give me a call back as soon as you can. You know where to reach me."

The phone clicked, making a red light start to blink as the house settled back into silence……

The End


End file.
